


Short story of a not so greedy girl

by SpaceJellyfish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, Companionship, Gen, and comfort, because i really loved all of greed's guys being so close, hopefully not out of character but i don't remember, i'm sorry i wasn't well at all when i started this, somewhat of suicidal thoughts but like not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJellyfish/pseuds/SpaceJellyfish
Summary: Um yes hello, this is a very short fic I wrote someday I felt down. I'm publishing it because it makes me feel a little better when I re-read it, even now, so hopefully, it may cheer up someone else too?It's the short story of a girl who seems to want everything and thus got Greed's attention, but is actually a lot less 'greedy' than it seems. There's no shipping, just a comfort thing, if that's how it can be said. Enjoy a bit of companionship and some relief by the end, I suppose ^^





	Short story of a not so greedy girl

"What I want is... everything. I am Greed."  
"What kind of everything?" asked one of the girls nearby. Greed noticed she wasn't one of the hostesses but a mere maid passing by to serve at the tables. He smirked: it wasn't a problem to have her too.  
"Everything can be a lot of things? Do you also want, hm, death?"  
Greed frowned: that was not what he was expecting: "I don't want that"  
"Then you are not as greedy as I am" she giggled, skipping away to the next table.  
Greed followed her steps with his gaze, astonished: what had just happened? Someone was greedier than Greed? Impossible. If that was the case, there was just one thing to do.

"You are the customer from before" said the girl when Greed appeared before her as she opened the door.  
"It's indeed me"  
"Uhm, this isn't exactly the place for a customer to be in"  
"I am Greed" he said, without listening to her: "I am the one and only Greed. Therefore there can't be a human who's more greedy than I am."  
"If you don't desire death you aren't as greedy as me, as I said" she replied, perplexed.  
"If you desire death you don't desire for life, thus you aren't as greedy as you say"  
"I do wish to live though" she replied, raising her eyebrows: "I want to live and I want to have a reason for which I wouldn't want to die. But I don't have one, so I also want to die."  
"...But you don't want to be immortal"  
"If I were immortal I wouldn't need to worry about starving and working to avoid starvation, and I'd have more time to enjoy being here. So I also want to be immortal if possible."  
"Then... you don't want to rule the world"  
"I do. If I could rule the world I'd have a reason not to die and something to accomplish with my life, and entertainment too."  
Greed frowned deeper, unsure of what else could be said: "You.. You are just going to say there's a reason why you want everything I'm saying, are you not?"  
"I am" she said with a blunt face.  
He looked at her, amused: “Then I shall take you with me and give you what you desire, so that I'll become the Greediest one.”  
“What do you” before she could object, Greed grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room, taking her with him on the way back to his base: “What do you think you are doing, that was my job!”  
“You don't need a job as long as you are with me, so behave properly, lady”  
“I'm not going to be one of your groupies!”  
“See, we already have something you don't want. Keep that going. And you don't need to be a groupie, you aren't hot enough for that anyway” he said, quite bluntly: “So just stick with us”  
“I don't even know what is it that you do!”  
“Ah, so many things. We also do alchemy, do you know about alchemy?”  
“Will you teach me?”  
Greed turned around to look at her: “Do you really want to learn? It's dangerous for a kid”  
“I'm not a kid, and I want to learn!” she whined.  
“Fine then, that'll be one thing more you won't want anymore.”

“Ohi, where's the kid?” asked Greed.  
“You mean Reina? She's in the basement experimenting some stuff”  
“Again? Did she get more books?”  
“Yeah, from the government library she said. Snuck in some days ago”  
Greed sighed loudly: “How come she's still trying to learn more about alchemy? I taught her, wasn't that enough?!”  
“She wants to do all kind of things boss, she's just curious about knowing all the things possible”  
“That doesn't possibly make her any less greedy than she already was! It's blowing my plan!”  
“If I may, why would you need to be greedier than her? You are Greed, isn't that enough?”  
“It's not! How can a mere human be more greedy than Greed himself!? I won't accept it!” he burst jumping down from his seat and marching towards the basement.  
Reina looked up as soon as he stepped on the ladder: “Ah Greed, do you need something?”  
“Do I need to need something to come here?”  
“I don't know, why would you see me if you don't need something?”  
Greed clicked his tongue, concerned: true, he was going because he had to make sure she didn't turn any greedier, but why was she so awkwardly interpreting any visit to her as someone needing something from her? One could visit just to see her, right?  
“Look, if I have enough Carbon on me I can wear gloves similarly to your ability! Isn't it cool?”  
“It's not. That's my ability” he grumbled.  
“It's not. It's just a copy and a bad one too, why would you be upset by it? You should be proud because I tried copying it!”  
“I'm not! That just means it's one more thing you want”  
“Yeah, because it's cool. You should be proud of being the original”  
“I am not Pride, I am Greed. You are making things confusing!” he whined.  
“How so, you are simply being greedy of that name!” she replied, upset: “There, here is something I don't want: the title of Greed. Happy now?”  
“I'm fucking not!!”  
“What's your problem?!”  
“What's yours?! Stop claiming to be greedier and then doing… whatever it is you do!!”  
“Hah?!! I don't get you! Why are you so upset?!”  
“I don't fucking know! Just” Greed clenched his fists in anger: “Just go somewhere else, I don't want to know anything of what you are doing anymore!”

“Boss have you seen Reina around? She didn't show up for dinner and her stuff is gone from the basement.” asked Dolcetto.  
Greed shrugged: “I told her to leave”  
Someone gasped in the room. Greed ignored them.  
“What happened? Didn't she show you her carbon gloves?” asked Roa.  
“Yeah. She was going to steal everything from me.” grumbled Greed, annoyed.  
“Steal?” Roa looked even more confused: “Sir, Reina admires you as much as us all, but she's the only one with the abilities to at least try to be more like you. She wouldn't steal from you, ever.”  
Greed clicked his tongue, but didn't reply.  
“More like, isn't she wanted like us? And she left in the middle of the day?” asked Dolcetto, concerned: “If they find her she may get them to us”  
“She woudn't!” argued Martel, upset: “She wouldn't betray us!”  
“How are you so sure? She hasn't been with us for long!”  
“I just know!”  
“Just cause she accepted us even if we are chimeras it doesn't mean she won't betray us!”  
“I'm telling you she won't!” growled Martel: “Especially if she was kicked out! She's going to make Greed-sama pay in her own way: still being loyal even if she's caught and maybe even dying like that. She wouldn't betray someone just because she's upset, but she'd enjoy making us feel guilty. You should know she's like that, she's been with us for months!”  
Dolcetto clenched his teeth, unable to reply: he knew that Martel was right.  
Greed suddenly stood up with an ominous glare.  
“Sir..?”  
“I get it. I get it already just shut up.” he growled, then sighed: “Bido, do you know where she is?”  
Bido nodded, excited: “I know where she went”  
“Did she tell you?”  
“No, I followed her for a while hoping sir would change his mind later and want her back”  
Greed sighed: “Why do you all like her so much anyway? She's just a human”  
“She made friends with us, she's not a normal human either” smiled Martel.  
Greed looked at her and sighed once more: if he had known that a mere human was capable of letting the broken souls of the chimeras smile like that, he wouldn't have kicked the girl out so easily: “Alright, we are going to pick her up”

“Sir” Dolcetto frowned: “I smell blood from the site, and gunpowder.”  
“Wait here, stay hidden. I'm going first. Come only if I call you.” ordered Greed, covering his body in a carboned armor and sprinting towards the ruins where Reina was supposed to be.

He had never seen that kind of gaze in her eyes before. Was it because she was usually calm or in deep thought, or because the only real emotion he had seen in her was the vague melancholic sadness she hid behind her cool, either way it was his first time seeing her with that kind of firm stare. She clenched her fists in agony as a soldier dug in her flesh, stealing her a scream. Her fingers were still barely covered in carbon where the enemy hadn't been able to shatter completely the armored gloves she had showed him earlier.  
Loads of soldiers were knocked out on the ground nearby, with all kinds of wounds on them.  
Reina was never bound to just one kind of fighting style or alchemy, because she had learned in so many different ways, and that certainly was to her advantage: any enemy she had faced that afternoon had probably been defeated in a different way from the others, making her all the more unpredictable. If anything, Greed could recognize that she was strong, even by herself.  
As one more scream ripped the silence, Greed moved from his position and approached the torturer and crushed his skull with his hands without a word. Greed's red eyes shone in the dark as he killed all the enemies in a sprint of anger. When none was left and he finally turned to look at Reina, she was crying in silence. Blood rushed out of her wounds and her chest rapidly raised and lowered as she barely breathed through her cry.  
“What's this, if you can't deal with the pain don't get yourself tortured and just spill the info, idiot.” he growled, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
“No” she blurted, sniffing loudly.  
“Idiot. What now? We don't have a real doctor, how serious is this shit?” he commented, looking closely at her biggest wound.  
“It… Didn't pierce... Through. Just need to… patch it up.” she gurgled.  
Greed sighed: “Bido, get someone that can sew properly. We can't move her like this.” he ordered, loud, to the window.  
Outside, Bido moved away in a rush.  
“Did you plan on dying?”  
“Not… necessarily”  
Greed scowled at her: “What would you have done if I didn't come?”  
“I would have died” her eyes were so clear of doubt and fear, as she replied, that Greed was almost scared. The first time she had spoken, it wasn't the fact that she desired more than him and was greedier that had thrown him off: it was the fact that she was so candidly accepting the eventuality of death, even welcoming it. Death was the one thing he had never seen anyone desiring, not even himself. Even if it was possible, even if it was normal, death still scared him. Yet here she had come, accepting his only fear as if it was a tasty candy. Something inside of him wanted to learn that unknown strength, but couldn't understand it: she was at the same time an enemy and someone to learn from.  
“Why would you want to die so much anyway? I thought you were over it” he finally asked.  
“I don't know, why would I need to live? I've got nothing to live for, and no one to follow. Why should I live if I have no reason to?”  
“So the reason you didn't bring it up while you were with us...”  
“...I was following you” she said, blushing as she looked away.  
“Why didn't you tell me? I was only kicking you out but it was like killing you!”  
“If you knew I didn't want death anymore because I was there you would have kept me there just to be the greedier one...”  
“I don't care anymore.” he said: “Besides, you aren't really greedy”  
“How so?”  
“You don't want everything, you just want one thing to excuse the existence you carry on. Everything else you want to learn, you wish you had… It's just normal and for no purpose. You aren't greedy at all, if you can live for just one thing and simply accept anything coming at you”  
Reina turned away with a frown.  
“Don't look so sad, I'm not throwing you away” he smirked: “You are pretty strong and you are loyal, I may need you from now on, so you can't leave. Would you stop crying now, it can't hurt that much!”  
“It's not about the pain” she gasped, sniffing: “I didn't think anyone would ever come to save me, ever”

**Author's Note:**

> -Aaand that's it. I really just felt like sharing since this shortfic, although it's somewhat of a self-insert, felt quite good. I mean, it cheered me up a a couple of times, so... Yep.  
> It might be hard to deal with living, but there are just so many things that can make it worth it, they just need to be found.
> 
> (Also english is not my first language so I'm sorry if something is weird in the narration?)


End file.
